1. Field of this Invention
This invention relates to an improvement on the assembly structure of a super-high door by installing multiple reinforcing structures such as the U-shape reinforcing iron and the wood strip to prevent the door from bending and deforming caused by its height too high.
2. Description of Prior Art
Referring to the traditional doors in the market, there are roughly two kinds of door; one is the door with an ordinary height of about 200 cm (6 ft 8 in), the other one is the super-high door with a height of about 240 cm (8 ft). In general the assembly structure of the super-high door is not strong enough to support the weight of itself due to its height too high, which causes bending and deformation to affect its application and safety. Therefore, reinforcing the assembly structure of the super-high door is worthy of the endeavor of the industry to research and develop.
The main purpose of this invention is to reinforce the assembly structure of a super-high door to prevent the super-high door from bending and deforming, by inlaying an U-shape reinforcing iron of which the inner is inserted with a wood strip and another wood strip is then closely joined to said wood strip by a nail gun and an adhesive joint, to improve the assembly structure and the firmness of the super-high door.
The other purpose of this invention is to disclose an assembly structure of a super-high door comprising members of two hubbed door skins, a top edge-sealing angle bar, a bottom edge-sealing angle bar, a left edge-sealing angle bar, and a right edge-sealing angle bar. Said hubbed door skin is an integrally molded flush-edged structure which is positioned by the flange ribs of the left edge-sealing angle bar and the right edge-sealing angle bar; meanwhile, the top edge-sealing angle bar and the bottom edge-sealing angle bar are positioned by the milled notches at the top and the bottom ends of the left edge-sealing angle bar and the right edge-sealing angle bar. This invention is characterized in: the inner side of the upper longer region (above the handle) of the left edge-sealing angle bar and the inner side of the lower shorter region (below the handle) of the left edge-sealing angle bar are respectively connected with two U-shape reinforcing irons of which each length is corresponding to each length of said two regions, then a wood strip with a length a little bit shorter than that of the left edge-sealing angle bar is inserted into the inner of the two U-shape reinforcing irons, then by a nail gun and an adhesive joint, another wood strip is closely joined together to the wood strip; besides, the inner side of the right edge-sealing angle bar is connected with an U-shape reinforcing iron of which the length is a little bit shorter than that of the right edge-sealing angle bar, then a wood strip with a length corresponding to that of the U-shape reinforcing iron is inserted thereto and by a nail gun and adhesives joint, another wood strip is closely joined to the wood strip; thereafter, said structure is coated with an adhesive and press-assembled with two hubbed door skins; after assembling, the bottom edge-sealing angle bar is drilled a hole thereof and filled up with ammonium polyester foamed plastic to form a super-high door structure which will not bent nor deform.